We're All Mad Here
by Mrs.Becker
Summary: "Everyone wants some magical solution to their problem and everyone refuses to believe in magic," Jefferson. Jefferson Hatter/ Oc. Alice Liddell is a Storybrooke citizen. Alice like in the past is a curious woman which can lead to trouble but also love when it comes to a secret admirer who keeps sending her letters.
1. Chapter 1

**We're All Mad Here**

**Chapter 1**

"_But I don't want to go among mad people," Alice remarked._

"_Oh, you can't help that," said the Cat: "we're all mad here. I'm mad. You're mad."_

"_How do you know I'm mad?" said Alice._

"_You must be," said the Cat, "or you wouldn't have come here."_

"Hi welcome to Alice Liddell's Tea Shop of Wonders," I smiled as a blonde and Henry walked through my front door.

"Wow you must really like tea to have a shop full of it," the blonde said as she looked around.

"Hey Alice I wanted you to meet my real mom Emma Swan," Henry smiled introducing me to the blonde.

"Strange to have a visitor in Strorybrooke but nice to see a new face," I smiled widely as he nodded. "Oh, sorry I'm Alice, Alice Liddell owner of this here tea shop," I introduced popping the tea on the end of shop.

"Wait your name is really Alice Liddell, like in the book?" Emma asked looking at me confused.

"Yeah it's always been my name," I laughed slightly as my cat meowed walking from down stairs.

"Wait you have a cat too?" Emma asked as I smiled.

"She also has a rabbit named Mr. Rabbit," Henry added as he played with my bunny who sat in his pin.

"I'm not The Alice, The Alice of Legend I'm just Alice of Storybrooke who coincidentally owns a tea shop, a cat, a rabbit, a mysterious hat that has been with me my whole life, and I always wear the color blue," I laughed pointing at the glass case holding the hat and my blue skirt.

"Alice to you know about Henry's book?" Emma asked as she looked at the hat closely.

"Oh yes_ Once Upon A Time _the book holding all the fairytales. It also tells of the curse placed on the Enchanted Forest that turns everyone into Storybrooke citizens. It even has you doesn't it Emma the Savior," I laughed pouring her a glass of green tea.

"No, I'm not that Emma. It's just a book," Emma said as Henry glared at her.

"It's not just a book, Emma, it's really and you are going to save everyone here. You will save Alice and she will be reunited with Hatter and their daughter Grace," Henry fought for his beliefs.

"Henry, I'm not Alice sweetie and I definitely don't have a daughter. If I did have one wouldn't she be with me?" I reasoned looking down at him.

"No because in the book Alice was taken away from the Enchanted Forest and Hatter by the Evil Queen who was jealous of her happiness with Hatter and Grace so she locked her in Wonderland where she later trapped Hatter," Henry explained looking frustrated.

"So did Alice and Hatter ever meet up in Wonderland?" I asked curious.

"No because the Red Queen kept Alice prisoner because the Red Queen couldn't steal her heart," Henry smiled as I placed my hand over my heart thinking of the scar over it.

"Well how long have you been here Emma," I asked changing the subject.

"Three weeks or so," she nodded thinking back.

"You are helping Sheriff Graham out aren't you?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah, it's money," She laughed lightly as I smiled.

"That's good though we need another person helping Graham, he randomly disappears at night it's worrisome," I spoke as I walked to the front door fliping the open sign to closed.

"You are a curious person Alice," Emma commented as her and Henry walked out the front door behind me.

"Oh, you know what they say, Alice was a curious person," I laughed locking the shop door.

"Wait, what about your animals?" Emma asked as she saw my cat on the other side of the door.

"Alice lice above her store, thats where those stairs lead," Henry explained as Cheshire walked up the stairs.

"Oh," Emma laughed as a laughed with her.

"Well, I'm headed to Granny's for dinner I'll see you guys later," I waved walking down the street towards the diner.

_**Wonderland**_

_ "Wait ! Wait!" I yelled out after the white rabbit running down the dark path._

_ "I'm terribly late!" He yelled back as he turned the corner. I ran Faster trying to catch up with him but I was never a very athletic eighteen year old. By the time I reached the place where the rabbit turned he was gone, not a trace of him left. "Why would a rabbit be human sized walking on two legs and why would a rabbit be late for an event?" I asked myself following the path slowly. _

_ "Maybe you are just mad," I heard a voice say from behind me._

_ "I'm not mad," I said turning to face a well dressed man wearing a hat._

_ "Well you must be because I don't see a rabbit with human characteristics _

_running around screaming about being late," he said walking closer to me._

_ "He was right in front of me and I was chasing after him but he disappeared," I said trying to convince the man of the truth._

_ "Why were you chasing a rabbit?" He asked smiling._

_ "Well I was walking home when he caught my eye and I followed him until I saw him fall into a portal and I jumped in after him and well here I am," I explained looking around._

_ "Curiosity killed the cat you know," he stated grinning slightly._

_ "Did it? then why am I still standing?" I asked raising an eyebrow._

_ "Well that answer is easy you aren't a cat," He smiled. "Jefferson Hatter at your service, but please call me Hatter here," Hatter introduced himself bowing._

_ "Alice Liddell, call me Alice," I smiled curtsying._

_ "Well Ms. Alice you should really join me for tea before we leave," Hatter said leading me down the path._

_ "We?" I asked eyeing him._

_ "Yes I'm sending you back through your portal to your home and then I'm going in the portal to my world," He explained leading me into a small gate where another rabbit and a mouse awaited Hatter's arrival._

_ "How do you know I'm not from your world?" I asked curiously_

_ "Because I know a lot of things," he winked before pulling out a chair for me and sitting next to me._

**Storybrooke**

I arrived at Granny's a little after eight being warmly greeted by Ruby and Mary Margret who sat across from David the newly awoken coma patient.

"Hey Alice it's good to see you again," Mary smiled as she sipped on her drink.

"It's good to see you too. I hear it's been crazy around here," I laughed.

"Yeah really crazy actually," she laughed nervously looking at David.

"I met Emma today, Henry brought her to the shop."

"That's good, Emma is great," she smiled. "This is David Nolan by the way," she said gesturing to David who smiled lightly.

"Hello, I'm Alice Liddell, nice to meet you," I said introducing myself as Ruby walked up to take my order.

"Hey Alice, what would you like?" Ruby asked smiling brightly.

"Hmmm, I would like some iced tea and a burger," I smiled handing her the menu and tucking a strand of loose hair behind my ear.

"I'll be right back with your food. Oh, and here," she said placing a pice of cake with a letter down on my table, "a man told me to give this to you," She smiled before walking away.

Out the corner of my eye I saw Mary stare at me as I grabbed the letter. On the front was a big cursive J which sparked my curiosity, "Who in the town has a name that starts with a J." I thought as I flipped the letter over opening it pulling out the card inside.

_Happy Unbirthday Alice._

_ J._

"Wait, Ruby who gave you this?" I asked holding up the note.

"It was that man over. . . oh, he isn't here anymore," Ruby said as she turned to the bar.

"Hmm, that's odd. What did he look like Ruby?" I asked thinking of the people in the town that had names starting with the letter J.

"He was kinda tall, brown hair, nicely dressed pretty sure he is rich, really cute," Ruby rambled on.

"Have you seen him before?" I asked looking at the delicate handwrite scribbled across the paper.

"I've seen him around once or twice but he doesn't get out much. I'm not to sure of his name either I'm sorry," Ruby smiled slightly.

"It's okay I'll just have to find him myself," I laughed lightly.

"Hey, what is on the letter anyway," Mary Margret asked as Ruby's smile widened awaiting my answer. Emma and Henry walked into Granny's as everyone waited for me to tell them.

"Why is going on in here?" Emma asked as her and Henry walked over to use.

"Alice got a letter from a secret admirer," Ruby answered causing me to blush slightly.

"Really! What does the letter say?" Henry asked excitedly.

"Fine, it says 'Happy Unbirthday Alice'," I said as Henry's eyes widened.

"I knew you were Alice! And this proves it! But who is it from?" Henry said getting excited.

"All it says is J. I hardly know anyone whose name starts with the letter J," I said looking at him.

"It must mean Jefferson, thats the Hatter's first name! Don't you see Alice Hatter is in Storybrooke!" Henry smiled wildly as everyone stared at me closely.

"Well I'll just have to find my Hatter now won't I," I smiled as his eyes light up.

"Wait you believe me?" Henry asked pulling out his book.

"I believe that if you ever find yourself in the wrong story, leave," I smiled looking around at everyone in Granny's who looked up at me and smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm making Polyvore's for this story look for them on my tumblr along with pictures of alice (luminiabanner. tumblr. com just take out the spaces)**

**We're All Mad Here**

**Chapter 2**

"_I can't go back to yesterday because I was a different person then." _

_-Lewis Carroll, Alice in Wonderland_

I returned home holding the letter to my chest. I smiled thinking of Henry's story, "My very own Hatter here in little ole Storybrooke," I smiled to myself as I unlocked the door to my store. "Oh, Cheshire where are you, my little crazy cat," I called setting my belongings down on the counter, walking up the stairs. As I got halfway up the stairs I heard a meow behind me. "Cheshire what are you doing down there," I said walking back down the stairs towards him but as soon as I got to him he ran. "Cheshire, I don't want to chase you around all night I would like some sleep," I groaned following him. When I walked over to Cheshire he was cleaning his paw sitting next to Mr. Rabbit's play pin.

MR. RABBIT'S Empty PLAY PIN! "CHESHIRE! WHERE IS MR. RABBIT?!" I yelled looking in and around the pin. Cheshire just meowed and walked over to my back door which holds a little cat door for Cheshire to leave at will. "He went outside! Uh you impossible cat first you let him out of his cage. And don't try and tell me it's not you because I've seen you unlock him before. Oh, who am I kidding I'm talking to a cat for pete's sake," I whispered slipping my jacket back on to look around outside for Mr. Rabbit.

I started around the back door, looking in the small bushes calling his name. I walked around the front of the store yelling his name even louder. "MR. RABBIT WHERE ARE YOU?!" As I walked down the street the sheriff's car pulled up next to me.

"Hey, Alice are you okay?" Emma asked as she stepped out of her car.

"Kinda," I laughed nervously.

"Kinda?" Emma asked looking at me.

"Yeah I'm good it's just Cheshire my little demon cat let Mr. Rabbit out of his pin and out the cat door he went," I explained with a sigh.

"Well if you'd like tomorrow we can make missing flyers and post the around town. I can also help look with you when I'm off duty," Emma said smiling.

"Yeah that would be great! I'll open the tea shop late tomorrow and be at the Sheriff's office early with a picture of Mr. Rabbit," I smiled as I hugged Emma tightly.

"Woah, okay," Emma said a little taken back as I let go of her.

"I'm sorry my animals just mean a lot to a little lonely person like me," I said laughing lightly from embarrassment.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow bright and early. Get some rest for the long day tomorrow," She smiled walking back to her car as I walked back to my house.

**Jefferson's POV**

I was laying across my couch waiting for my tea to boil. The teas always smelled delicious just like her, Alice. I get my weekly shipment of tea from her every sunday. She drops it off by my front door ringing the doorbell just to let me know it's there. I want to see her but I am just not fully ready to stare at my beautiful wife who doesn't have a clue who I am.

The teapot whistled telling me my sweet Almond Plum tea was ready. As I moved the tea over letting it cool slightly before pour it into my favorite tea cup I heard a thump against my door. I walked slowly over to the door looking through the peep hole cautiously. I saw nothing but the thumping continued, so I opened the door looking around until I noticed a white rabbit sitting on my door step.

"Mr. Rabbit?" I asked bending down to his level. It thumped as if to answer my question. "What are you doing here? Alice will be worried," I told him carrying him inside my big home. The rabbit sniffed the air trying to tell me something. "Are you here because you want me to return to Alice?" I asked as he nodded his head. "Cheshire was the leader in this whole thing wasn't he?" I asked placing him down on the couch. He nodded his head again laying down in a comfy spot.

I did give her that letter, maybe they are telling me she is remembering us, wonderland, Grace. I smiled lightly before bringing my tea up to my room.

**Alice's POV**

I woke up bright and early throwing on a simple dress with leggings and a blazer to stay warm. I walked down to the station holding the picture in my hand. I walked into the room seeing Emma drinking some warm coffee as Graham laughed lightly. "Hello Emma," I smiled as she waved at me.

"Do you want some coffee before we start hanging up flyers?" Emma asked placing her cup on the desk.

"Emma don't you know she is a tea girl no coffee for her," Graham said as he walked out of the station.

"Yeah, I'm not a big coffee drinker," I smiled as she nodded.

"Okay, well do you have a picture of Mr. Rabbit?" She asked before I held out the picture to her.

"Alright I printed out 100 copies so I'll take 50 and go down to the other side of town and start hanging up there you can start here and go towards your house," Emma said as she handed me flyers and a staple gun.

"Okay, again thank you for helping me. I've just had Mr. Rabbit for so long he means a lot to me," I smiled at her as we walked out the station.

"No problem, I hope we find him. Henry is going to help look also," She added before getting in her car and driving away from the station.

I walked around stapling flyers to poles and handing out the flyers to people hope someone had seen Mr. Rabbit. As I walked closer to my store I noticed a man sitting on the bench next the the teashop holding a black top hat. He intrigued me, his clothing style was clean and nice. I could tell he had money, but why was he sitting in front of my store with a hat. Maybe he was buying tea for a fancy event or maybe a date with his lovely lady, a man that handsome can't be single. I smiled thinking to myself how silly was I to think about the strange man but I am the curious one. I posted a flyer on another post before walking across the street to the man.

"Hello, excuse me sir?" I called out to him as he slowly lifted his head. His sad blue eyes struck me like a wave. He was devilishly handsome and I just couldn't pull my eyes away from him.

"Yes," his voice answered cutting through my thoughts.

"Oh um, are you looking to buy some tea from the store? I'm closed currently but I can open it up for you and so I can take a little break I've been posting up missing flyers for two hours now," I smiled as his face seem to sadden even more.

"Tea would be nice, and I'm also here for another reason," he told me as I unlocked the door and lead him inside.

"Well welcome to my wonderful Tea Shop of Wonders. I've never seen you around before, are you new to town like Emma?" I asked him filling up a tea pot with water. He didn't answer me at first he just stood there staring at the glass case that holds my hat.

"Where did you get this?" He asked me a little surprised at the hat.

"I'm not really sure. I've had it for a long time, I'm not even sure if it's mine. It is beautiful though and when I look at it or touch it I can't help but get a happy feeling in my stomach like this hat means so much to me but there is this invisible barrier stopping me from know," I told him as he looked over at me nodding slightly.

"To answer your question, I am not new here. You actually deliver tea to my house on a weekly basis I just don't get out much," he smiled such a pain filled smile and then realization hit me. J! The only J name I actually know Jefferson who I deliver tea to every Sunday. The man with the huge house.

"Jefferson correct?" I asked making sure that was his name.

"Yes, Jefferson Hatter. Nice to finally meet you in person Ms. Alice Liddell," he bowed slightly as the tea signaled its ready but I didn't move I just stared at him.

"J-J-Jefferson Hatter? How can this be. Two people here with names from Alice in Wonderland," I spoke more to myself than Jefferson."Did Henry put you up to this? Did he also make you write this letter?" I asked getting a little flustered as I pulled it out the drawer.

"You got my letter? I was afraid that waitress wasn't going to give you something from a stranger," he said a little relief slipping from his voice.

"Wait you wrote this of your own free will?" I asked in disbelief.

"Is it a crime to write a pretty girl a happy unbirthday car?" He asked with a smirk.

"No it's just everyone gives me grief for being like the Alice from the story and I didn't know if it was Henry trying to get me to accept his book and how this place is just a curse and were all real story book characters," I explained picking at my dress a little.

"His book is real you know," Jefferson spoke making me freeze in my steps. "I'm Hatter and you're my Alice. That hat right there in that glass case I made that for you for our wedding Alice. We're married and we have a beautiful daughter named Grace. I can't sit here any longer and watch you and Grace live a life without me!" He yelled his anger and sadness filling every word.

"Can you please leave my shop," I whispered shaking lightly.

"I will, but before I got this showed up at my doorstep. cheshire let him out because it was time for you to learn who you are," Jefferson said as he reached into his hat pulling out Mr. Rabbit. I grabbed him carefully as Jefferson stalked out of my shop. His words ran over and over in my head. I was scared and afraid. Was I going mad? Is he speaking the truth? What if I really am Alice of Legend.


	3. Chapter 3

**To all who read this I love you and it makes me happy that some are pleased with this story because I love it!**

**We're All Mad Here**

**Chapter 3**

"_**In difficult times, we're not supposed to quit believing; we're not supposed to quit growing." Joel Osteen**_

_**Wonderland**_

_"GO HATTER! TAKE GRACE AND LEAVE BEFORE SHE COMES!" I yelled as Hatter stood there tears in his eyes holding a small baby in his arms. I saw the queen's carriage in the distance, "Leave now she must not see you here with me! Let me take the fault you live with Grace tell her of her mother the brave and Alice of Legend the girl that saved Wonderland time and time again only to be defeated here in the enchanted forest for her true love," I hurried him as the Queen neared us._

_ "I can't leave you, I love you," Hatter said looking at me as little Grace started to cry._

_ "Don't do it for your love with me Hatter, do it for Grace and do it because I am asking you to, I will see you again I promise," I told him as he nodded turning on his heels and running the opposite way._

_ I stood my ground my short blue dress flowing as the carriage came to a stop in front of me._

_ "Well what do we have here," the queen snarled as she got out of her carriage. "A rat that hasn't learned her place, a mouse that lost it's way? Oh, dear Alice of Legend you are a terrible waste of time and space," the Queen spoke in a mocking manner._

_ "You just can't handle that I have true love and that I have defeated every monster you have thrown at me," I taunted walking smoothly around her._

_ "Oh but you do know Alice after today you will never see your love again. You and Hatter are finished and I will make Hatter's and Grace's life hell unless you do this one last thing for me. Take your hat and go to Wonderland where you will never return. I will stand here and destroy the hat from this end to make sure of it," she said walking closer to me._

_ "What if Hatter comes looking for me?" I asked finding a flaw in her plan._

_ "I have asked the queen of hearts to capture you and hide you away from the rest of the world he will never be able to find you and if he tries I'll have him killed," She smiled as she grabbed my cheeks pulling me towards her. "And if you ever think of escaping or you ever do escape, I will kill everyone you have ever loved and that includes Snow White who I already plan on killing you were just another obstacle to that plan," she smiled sadistically, "now leave," she said as her powers started to move the trees around us._

_ "I'll leave but before I go tell me what you will tell Hatter," I ordered her pulling her hand from my face._

_ "I will tell him that I took you to Wonderland for a mission and you never returned, you were killed by the March Hare under the Queen of Hearts orders and you will never be returning to the Enchanted Forest," She stated as I pulled the hat off my head._

_ "Good I'd want him to think I was dead, he won't come looking for me if he thinks I'm dead," I looked sadly at the hat he made me before throwing it on the ground with a spin._

**Storybrooke**

I shot up in my bed screaming. I looked around trying to figure out where I was only to realize I was at home in my bed. "That dream was so realistic," I whispered to myself. "I need to talk to Jefferson, but it is three in the morning," I sighed frustrated. I always had a problem with talking to myself when I was afraid or upset. Lately in Storybrooke things have gotten weirder and weirder, the Sheriff past away of "natural causes". Mary Margret and David Nolan are sneaking around because David who has been in a coma for as long as I can remember magically has a wife and Jefferson plagues my mind constantly. He stopped requesting orders from my shop which bothers me more than it should. I just met the guy and he thinks we're married and that we have a child, I would know if I had a child.

I got up and got dressed in a blue dress with a white bow, a white jacket, and brown boots. I grabbed a box of tea supplies, the one I normally bring to Jefferson, and I started walking over to his house in the middle of the night. I stopped outside his house and stared at it cautiously. I was here to know and learn, I wanted to know if my dreams were really or if they were just my imagination trying to fit the book it was written for. I walked up his steps and knocked lightly on the door shaking in the cold wind. The door opened to a sad and dark looking Jefferson but as soon as he looked at me his face softened. "What are you doing here Alice?" Jefferson asked softly grabbing the box from my hands.

"Well you haven't ordered you tea like normal and I brought you it on the house and I wanted to know about um . . . about Alice and Hatter about Wonderland and the Enchanted Forest. I read Henry's book but it's mostly about Hatter and I've been having these dreams about being Alice and you you are Hatter and the baby and the Evil Queen who is Regina and I just want to know," I aid taking a big breath at the end.

"You always were one to ramble Alice," Jefferson smiled as he lead me into his house. His house looked even bigger on the inside or was it just empty because there was't a family inside just a lonely man. "What are your dreams about?" Jefferson asked as we sat down together.

"The one I just woke up from was about me leaving you and the baby, the evil queen was coming to get me and I wanted you and Grace safe. Then you left protecting Grace and the queen came she told me that I had to leave through my hat and into Wonderland where I could never return because the Queen of Heart was waiting on the other side for me to out me in a prison so you could never find me. The queen told me she was going to tell you that we went into Wonderland together to receive an artifact and while we were in Wonderland I was killed by one of the creatures called March Hare, but I thought he was a good guy in the stories. The last thing I remember was jumping into the portal and it closing behind me," I told him as I watched his anger rise.

"March Hare use to be good the key word being use to but not anymore. And the Queen that evil bitch!" He yelled standing up and knocking over his chair. "I knew she lied about you, I knew you weren't dead and when the queen locked me in Wonderland for forever I really knew that you weren't dead and to think you were with me in Wonderland the whole time!" He was angry and it scared me.

"Jefferson are these dreams real?" I asked him shaking as he walked towards me.

"Yes, they are very real now come with me. It is time we confront the Queen face to face," Jefferson said pulling me off the couch and out the door.

"Jefferson you are hurting me, please let go," I said as he stopped and looked at me.

"Don't you understand ALICE she lied to me, she told me you were DEAD and I LOVE YOU. I was left alone with Grace and it was hard she always asked me where you were and I started hating Wonderland for it that when she took me away from Grace! She deserves death for what she has DONE!" Jefferson yelled at me as I coward away.

"Jefferson please stop you are scaring me, I still don't know what is real or just a story in the world and you are pushing me to far. I just need time to figure everything out," I said as he got even angrier.

"You can't run from this forever Alice, we have to get Grace back and we have to make the Queen pay," he looked at me as I backed away slowly.

"Please Jefferson, just. . . just give me time and let me talk to Henry and Emma more. I just need time Jefferson. This is all to much, the dreams, and you I can't handle it all," I pleaded looking at him. Jefferson stared at me his eyes red like he was about to cry. He stepped towards me slowly before pulling me into a hug.

"I'm so sorry Alice, I love you so much. Please forgive me," he whispered into my hair as I slowly wrapped my arms around him.

"I forgive you Hatter," I whispered as we held each other tightly.


End file.
